Darry Girl
by amanda.kessler.73
Summary: This is about a girl from Darry past coming back, but who she is a big surprise. this take place after the book. I do not own any of the character from the book.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Getting to know Danielle

I have finally come back. I was unsure why I wanted to come back to this place. Two years ago something horrible happened my younger brother had gotten shot Dally, and one of his friend died name Johnny. I am Danielle Winston. I am scared to go back to the world I left when I was high school. I went to leave with some friends in New York. I guess I Finally ready to come home and face what I do not what to. I was scared to come because I had left everyone behind.

I did graduate from high school, and I enrolled myself in college. I went to NYC. I want to go to New York to see my mother but she was not much better than my father. I thought about going back for Dally but I never could. Darry would write to me and tell me what was going on with everyone. When Dally had died he had called me and I knew something was terribly wrong. At first I was very upset but I work though everything. I did not go back until now because I knew it would be harder to deal with more people around. I did get though everything and I am going back and I might even stay.

I had not told anyone I was coming. I was scared they would tell me to stay was I was. I ready to be around the friends I had left. I knew everyone would be excited to see me especially my Ex-boyfriend. When I was in high school, I was a cheerleader and by senior year I was made head cheerleader no one real knew who I was because I kept it a secret that I was a greaser. My boyfriend whom I was dating was Darry Curtis. He was a big time football player, and he did find out my secret until my little brother told him. I hoping he will be happy to see me but I am not so sure.

I am driving back from New York. I thought if I stay I would go to the local college, I still have one more year to finish. I got a pick-up the day I turned eighteen and this is how I get around. I was so happy when I found the right truck, and made sure I put in my name. I do have a house in the city of New York, and when I go back I am not sure where I am going to stay. Going to dads is always a choice but I probably stay with Darry for a while, just until I find a place of my own.


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting everyone

Chapter 2- Meeting everyone and Keeping a secret

I pulled up to The DX. I was pretty sure no was going to remember. I need to get gas. I look up when I pull in. There probably I guy about eighteen. He ask what I need, and I told him I need gas. He started to flirt and I started back and he told me his name was Soda. I pretty sure that was Darry brother it hard to forget a name like that. Well I got done with business and I decided it was time to go to Darry's.

I got there and it looks like no one was home. The house looks the same. All beat up and stuff. I decided to go in but I knock and when there is no answer I go inside and decided to wait. I pretty sure Darry gonna be the last one home. I find a book gone with the wind and starting reading it. I have never read it before but I usually read the same book like hundred times. Then that when a boy about sixteen walks in and looks at me.

Pony ask "Who are you"?

I respond "I am Amanda, an old friend of Darry's.

Pony say "okay" and walk into the kitchen.

Then two-bit whom I remember walk in but he does not seem to remember me. It had been about three or four years since I had been in Tulsa. Two-bit just looks at me. Then goes into the kitchen and grabs a beer.

I just sit on the couch and watch everyone know one seem to remember be. Soda and Steve whom I meet at the gas station come in and stop in their tracks.

Soda ask "what are you doing here"?

I responed "Waiting on Darry to get home. I am an old friend of his". Hoping they would not recognize me a Winston. My brother did not have the best reputation around. They did not seem to notice.

Soda asked me if I wanted something to drink

I said "yea"

He offered me "pepsi, water or beer"

I always go for a beer. He looked at my surprised. I guess something are never going to change.

We sat around and talk, they played cards, and the TV was on. Ponyboy was reading gone with the wind. Then that when Darry walk in the house and he look tried.

he looked around and we be seen me, he looked confused. Then he pick me up and hugged me. It felt good to be back in his arms. We started talking and everything like I had never left. Everyone was surprised at us. He was sitting in his chair and I was on the coach but that did not last too long, pretty soon I was sitting on his lap. It seemed to me that it was unusual for Darry to be with a girl. Then Two-Bit and Steve left. Pony and Soda decided to go to bed. I was just going to sleep on the couch, so I ask Darry.

I said "Darry care if I stay on the couch, because I really don't want to go home."

He said "yea, but if you get cold you can always come to my room".

I thought about and decided I was cold so I went into his room and crawled into bed with him.


	3. Breakfast and confused Ponyboy

Chapter 3

The next morning Darry's alarm clock is going off at six in the morning. Then he looks over at me because sometime during the night we started cuddling. He was getting up to go to work. I decided to get up but then I look at what I was wearing. I had on short pj shorts with a tank top, but since I figured since there were a lot of boys around the house I might want to cover up. I look in the closet and grab one of Darry shirts and tie it with a hair tie. It alittle to big. I walk out to the kitchen to help with breakfast.

Darry was making eggs. Then everyone seem be staring at me. I can tell they are not use to having a girl around espically ones that Darry's. I go to the cabiet and set the table. I think they are confused because I know where everything at. Then I head into the kitchen and put my arms around Darry. He seem to be okay with this. Then two-bit walks in and starts asking questions.

Two-bit ask "Who is she"?

Darry Respone "An old friend"

Two-bit said "Looks like she more than a friends"

I am starting to laught and for the first time I seen Darry getting upset. I know he still got his temper. Then two-bit goes back to the living room.

I turn to Darry and say "I think we should tell them."

He said "Let see how rest of the day goes" I give him a mean look and he just goes back to cooking.

We sit down and soda said the egg look yellow, and then I remember Darry tell me soda like to put food coloring in the food. So I had to remember that if I make dinner tonight. Then I go sit by Darry and Ponyboy. Darry and I are talking about random thing. Then I ask "where ketchup?" They all look at me. I put ketchup on my eggs. Then go on eating. I can tell this weird but soda did put jelly on his. Then Darry bring out cake, I am not surprised he always love chocolate. Then all start eating a piece and I grabbed one to. I like my sugar in the morning. Then Darry goes off to work. Then Steve and Soda say they need to go work. We say goodbye and we head to the living room.

I then decided I was going to get Dressed for the day. I grab a pair of jeans, with a hole in the knee, and I find a clean black T-shirt of Darry. I love to where his clothes and I like to see the guys' reactions. I walk to the living room and two-bit is watching mickey-mouse and Pony reading. I sit watching mickey mouse with Two-bit, it been awhile since I see it. Then Pony get up and says he going outside. I decide to follow him, and he was smoking out on the porch. Darry rule must be the same as his parents no smoking in the house. I decided I was going to start up again; I smoke when I am bored. I ask Pony if I could have one and he said "yes" and sort look at me. I can tell he use to Darry friends not smoking. I can tell he wants to ask me something so I say "what do what to know"?

Pony says "What are doing here and who are you really"

I say "I am here to Darry and I am Danielle."

Pony response "How do you know my brother"?

I say "We went to school together. I was cheer captain."

Then goes back into the house to think about it. I look like a greaser, and I was one. Certain things I did were very unusual.


	4. Chapter 4 Food

Chapter 4-

The morning we spent watching TV. Ponyboy did the dishes. I thought I help but I hate doing dishes. Then Two-bit suggested we play cards. I said "okay". We started playing poker. I am not that good but have I won twice. This was getting boring and I was getting hunger. I look at the clock and notice it was 12. I ask the guys "what do you do for lunch"?

Pony said "they usually go to the DX"

"Okay can we go? I am getting hunger." I responded

Two-bit says we can drive but his brakes are out. Then I had said "I have my truck in the drive-way."

The guys say "okay"

They climb in. I know where I am going because I had grown up here.

The guys were in for the ride of their life. I tend to drive really fast but I did not warn them. Maybe I ought to have. Pony and Two-bit climbed into my truck. We took off and I at least hit 85 going down the road. I don't think that I would drive fast, but I like to. I started towards the DX. We got there in about two minutes. We all climb out and walk up to Soda and Steve.

Two-bit and Pony were just looking at me.

"What" I said

"Umm…you drive sort fast" said Pony.

"ya I know" I said

We walk up to Soda and Steve and they said hi…Pony walk into get a pepsi….two-bit was looking at chips for lunch…I rolled my eyes…this was not a very health lunch I though…then I decided we were going to buy some real food. Figure we are going to get something good for lunch. I told Two-bit and Pony we are going grocery shopping. The both look at me like I was crazy.

We are not eating junk food for lunch it not health I said.

Pony said "we eat like this all the time"

"I don't care and I pretty sure Darry would not be happy about this" I knew for a fact he wanted to eat better than that.

Pony said "okay" and Two-bit followed me and Pony back to the truck. I thought we should go back to the house and see what we need to buy. Two-bit and Pony did not know I had a lot of money. I guess I took a stock market class and it paid off big time. I started writing a list and ask if they were anything they did not eat. Pony said "I do not eat Bologna".

I said "That okay. I really don't like peanut butter and I don't think your brother does either."

Pony says "we do never have that in the house"

Yea well growing up on a tight budget peanut butter was cheap for him but for me it was easy to steal but now that I am older I can't stand it. Then I made a list and went to go find my coupons I kept in the truck. I took out the ones I was going to use and then I yell at Pony to get in the truck. I yelled to see if Two-bit was coming and his responded with a NO. Pony climbed into the truck and we went off to the store. I ask if he went to the store with his brother and he said he didn't.

I ask him "Why"?

"Not really sure" he said

Okay we started getting the thing we needed. We went to the pop row. I ask Pony what he like to drink he said "Pepsi" and I put two 24 pack into the cart and then grab two case of diet dew.

He looked at me and said "that a lot of pop."

"Not Really" I said and we continue to shop. I make sure to get stuff for cake. Then I went to grab some beer and captain Morgan. Darry and I used to drink Captain all the time but for the look of it Pony did not know that. I shrug and went on. I went to the candy row and was looking for gummy bear, my weakness. Then found them. I knew Darry like M&M so I put a big bag in the cart. I ask Pony what kind of candy him and soda like. He told me he like Kit-Kats and soda like Snickers. So I got a big bag of both and pony just kept looking at me. Finally we went to the counter and paid. I took out my bank card and signed for it. Then Pony and I got everything into the truck and we took off. There was one thing I wanted to stop by and get. I drove to the ice cream parlor where they had the best ice cream. Pony look surprised I knew his parents would have taken him here. He said "this place is really special"

"I figured it was" I said to him "Darry and I had our first date here and He told me about it" his parents would always take him here it he did well at something and I guess the same is true for you.

He smiled and said "yes"

We had gotten cholate of course and then we got strawberry because that is what I like so went back to the house. When we got there Darry was home and he came out and gave me a kiss. He was happy to see I was back. I told him he was helping bring in the food. He looked at me and said "where you get this"?

I replied "the store" He just looking at me and we went inside to put everything away and he look surprised at the Ice Cream said he had not had it almost two years. Well I wanted some so I went and brought it. I did not buy peanut butter or bologna either. I talk to Pony before I went to the store and he actual went with me. Darry started putting everything away and see the steak I had brought and he said "these look good."

"I know were having them for supper and I brought the marinade stuff too." I said

He "No way I had not thought about that stuff since my parents were alive"

I said "your dad always put in on steak every time he got his bonus at work"

He said "I know and are you going to make the potatoes and corn"

"Yes I am and you are going to grill the steaks" I make sure to get enough for everyone. He just looks at me and saw all the steak I had brought. He started the grill and started cooking out there and I was in the kitchen getting everything else ready. Pony, Soda, and Steve came in. They just look at me cooking and did not say anything I had everything boiling. I noticed Steve eye. He had a black one. I went and told him to sit down and he look at and said "why"?.

"Last time I seen you did not have a black eye. I am going to get some ice and sit down." I said and went into the kitchen and put some ice in a dish rag and went back to Steve. I could tell he did not like to be fussed about but I did not care but he did say "Thank-you". I went back to cooking I was almost done when I found purple food coloring in the cabinet and decided to make the mashed potatoes a different color just to annoy Darry. Then all call everyone to come to the table and we said down. Everyone just look amazed. We had a lot of food and I could tell steak was very rare here but it was one of my favorite foods. Everyone got something to drink Soda and Steve went for the beer and Pony for the Pepsi. I told Darry I was getting our drinks. I made me Captain and Mt. Dew and I made him Pepsi and Captain. I don't know what he was going to do since his brothers were under the impress he did not drink. He was eating and took a sip and smiled at me and he seemed to like. When we were done Soda and Pony were doing the dishes. I told Steve he was spending the night. I really did not have to twist his arm to stay and he told me I could sleep and I on the couch. I told him it was okay. I was going to sleep in Darry room anyway. He just smirked at me. Soda and Steve started playing cards, Pony was reading and Darry was reading the paper, I climbed onto his lap and started reading the paper with him. This did not bother him. We did this a lot when were young. Then it was bed time.


End file.
